


Лучший обман Локи Одинсона

by Jero3000, WTF HP Cross Time 2021 (CrossTime)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Fandom Kombat 2021, Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jero3000/pseuds/Jero3000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrossTime/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Cross%20Time%202021
Summary: Немного обмана, небольшое чудесное превращение — и Локи Одинсон отец самого Гарри Поттера, хоть и с небольшим опозданием.
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга WTF HP Cross Time 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043094
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF HP Cross Time 2021





	Лучший обман Локи Одинсона

**Author's Note:**

> Альтернативная ветка реальности, в которой Локи выжил и украл Тессеракт

_1991 год_

— Никуда он не поедет! Когда мы его взяли, то поклялись покончить с этим! — донесся из гостиной крик дядюшки. 

Гарри сжался в комок. С того момента, как начали приходить те странные письма, дядя Вернон как с цепи сорвался. И вот теперь, когда кто-то пришел в гости, — наверное, за Гарри — дядя раскричался так, что, похоже, мог лопнуть от злости. 

— Если он вам так сильно не нравится, — собеседник говорил тихо, успокаивающе. — Я могу забрать его. 

— Это исключено, — послышался голос тети Петуньи. — Ваш директор…

— У меня нет директора. Я никому не подчиняюсь. 

Гость, кажется, начинал злиться. Но как же интересно было хоть глазком взглянуть на него! Гарри представил себе человека высокого, даже величавого, стройного, но не тощего, как тетя Петунья. 

— Я готов взять на себя решение вопросов с директором школы, о которой мы с вами знаем только по рассказам, — продолжал незнакомец. 

— Мама, пусть он уберет Поттера из нашего дома! Пусть уберет! — заорал Дадли и, судя по грохоту, затопал ногами. 

— Тише, мой хороший. Мы не можем отдать Гарри вот так просто. В конце концов, он не вещь. Органы опеки могут поинтересоваться…

— Органы опеки закрывали глаза на то, что ребенок живет в чулане. У меня ему будет намного лучше. К тому же, этот вопрос я тоже могу с легкостью решить. 

— Поттер! — прокатился по дому рев дяди Вернона. 

Гарри вскочил на ноги и бросился вниз. Дядюшку лучше было не злить. 

Он влетел в гостиную и замер. Гость был в точности таким, как Гарри представлял. Высокий, стройный, черноволосый, в строгом черном костюме. Он выглядел намного богаче, чем дядюшка с его телевизорами в каждой комнате и машиной. 

— Здравствуй, Гарри, — незнакомец улыбнулся. — Меня зовут Локи. Я твой дальний родственник, и с сегодняшнего дня ты переезжаешь ко мне. 

Гарри не верил своим ушам. 

— Но я слышал ваш разговор. Простите, сэр, я не подслушивал. Просто дядюшка кричал, и я подумал... вы говорили о школе. 

— Твои школьные дела больше не касаются ни дядюшки Вернона, ни тети Петуньи, ни твоего истеричного братца. С этой минуты эти вопросы решаю я. 

— Чего стоишь? — грубо бросил дядя Вернон. — Собирай вещи и выметайся отсюда!

— Осторожнее, — нараспев произнес Локи. — Теперь вы говорите с моим ребенком, и чрезмерная грубость может вызвать мое неудовольствие. 

— Собирайся, Гарри, — тетя Петунья подтолкнула его к выходу из гостиной. 

Долго собираться не пришлось, и вскоре Гарри, крепко держа за руку Локи, шагал по Тисовой улице прочь от дома номер четыре. 

— Кто вы? — спросил Поттер, как только они оказались одни. 

— Думаю, тебе сложно будет это принять, но я твой настоящий отец. 

— Этого не может быть. 

— Может, если допустить, что я на время принял облик Джеймса, — Локи усмехнулся. — Я думал, тебя больше будет интересовать, то, что теперь у тебя появится настоящий дом с собственной комнатой, телевизором и всем, чего ты только пожелаешь. 

— Но вам-то это зачем? И где вы были одиннадцать лет? 

— Там, откуда я прибыл, время идет немного иначе. Для меня не прошло и месяца с того момента, как мы с Лили простились, а здесь — пролетел десяток лет. К моему превеликому сожалению. 

— А где вы были? 

— Дома. В Асгарде. Я хотел забрать туда крошку Лили, но, видит Всеотец, вышло так, что я обманул ее. Хотя, с другой стороны, мне пришлось бы прибегнуть ко лжи, чтобы увести ее из Мидгарда. Так что не все ли равно, в чем именно я ее обманул? Тяжела доля бога обмана. 

— Вы и вправду он? — Гарри опешил. — Я думал, вас так мама назвала, потому что любила скандинавские мифы. Мы про вас в школе проходили. 

Локи передернуло. 

— А можете как-то доказать? 

Локи повел рукой и преобразился. Теперь Гарри держал за руку точную копию себя, только постарше. 

— Принял облик Джеймса. Думаю, так тебе будет комфортнее. Что ж, теперь о главном. Ты волшебник, а письма, которые тебе приходили — из школы колдовства, в которой учились твоя мама и ее муж. Хочешь поехать туда? 

— И я смогу вот так же, как вы, менять облик? 

— Да, если будешь хорошо учиться, — Локи улыбнулся и снова повел рукой. Мир вокруг заискрился, и Гарри обнаружил, что они попали в просторную гостиную. — Твое письмо на столе, — он указал рукой на журнальный столик. — Завтра пойдем за покупками. Хорошо, что я достоверности ради как-то гулял с крошкой Лили по магазинам. 

Гарри ни слова не понял, но все же дрожащими руками распечатал вожделенный конверт. 

_«Дорогой мистер Поттер. Мы рады сообщить, что вы зачислены в Школу чародейства и волшебства»_. 

Локи замер в дверном проеме, опершись плечом о косяк, и улыбнулся. 

***

_1992 год_

— Мы тайно отправили в другую страну настоящего дракона! Ты когда-нибудь видел драконов? 

— Может быть, — туманно ответил Локи. — Большого дракона?

— Нет, совсем маленького. Он только вылупился. Гадкий Малфой нас сдал, иначе Хагрид вырастил бы его размером с дом! Нет, с замок! Нет, с гору! Ты видел таких зверей, размером с гору? 

— Был у моей сестры волк размером с дом. Точнее, он и сейчас у нее еще есть, — Локи на миг задумался. Он окончательно запутался. Вроде, в этом времени Тор еще не спускался в Мидгард, а значит, событий, приведших к Рагнарёку, еще не случилось.

— А еще кто-то убивал единорогов! 

— Это вообще школа или бойня? — Локи брезгливо поморщился. — Зачем убивать единорогов? 

— Один темный волшебник по имени Волдеморт пытался вернуть себе тело. Представляешь, рискнул выпить кровь единорога, хотя каждый, кто это сделает, будет проклят. 

— Отчаянный парень, — фыркнул Локи, и тут же его передернуло от мысли о том, чтобы пить кровь. Лучше еще раз коня родить, честное слово. 

— Ну, не совсем он. Профессор Квиррелл. Волдеморт вселился в его тело и даже контролировал. 

Ну вот, сразу видно дилетанта. Профессионалы не утруждают себя подселением в чужое тело, предпочитают управлять со стороны. 

— Представляешь, Волдеморт торчал прямо из его головы! Из затылка! — Гарри захлебывался собственными словами. — И все ради того, чтобы найти Философский камень! 

— Камень? — Локи оживился. — Что за камень? 

— Говорю же, Философский. С его помощью Волдеморт хотел создать эликсир жизни! 

— Зачем? 

— Чтобы вернуть себе тело и жить вечно. 

— Как прозаично, — Локи не удержался и зевнул. — Проблемы смертных так смешны. 

Гарри насупился. 

— Он вообще-то чуть не убил меня. 

— Ты ведь тоже смертен. Вечно забываю.

Гарри сопел и косился на Локи исподлобья. 

— Может, покажешь, чему научился в своей школе?

— Нам нельзя колдовать вне школы, да еще и в присутствии магглов. Ну, не волшебников. Обычных людей. 

Локи щелкнул пальцами, и его костюм сменился длинной зеленой мантией с золотыми отворотами, а на голове возник золотой шлем с изогнутыми рогами. Движение другой руки — и вместо Локи посреди гостиной возник вороной конь. Он топнул копытом, и посреди гостиной снова стоял Локи и отряхивал костюм. 

— Если к нам явятся из твоей этой школы, я продемонстрирую им это маленькое превращение и скажу, что колдовал я. Мы никому не скажем, что ты сотворил пару заклинаний. Обещаю.

Гарри переступил с ноги на ногу и покрутил в руках свою палочку. Локи напрягся и даже задрожал в предвкушении: очень уж хотелось посмотреть на мидгардскую магию. Интересно, насколько она отличается от его собственной? 

Гарри повел палочкой, и графин с водой приподнялся над столом, вздрогнул и сделал круг по комнате, после чего аккуратно опустился на столешницу. Гарри указал палочкой на чашку. Та перекувыркнулась и превратилась в резную деревянную шкатулку. А затем сделала обратный кульбит — и вновь на стол опустилась чашка. 

— Еще у нас было Зельеварение и Астрономия, История магии, Травология, но по ним я могу показать только конспекты. 

— Это ничего. Для такого примитивного инструмента, как твоя палочка, и столь раннего возраста это неплохой результат. Учись хорошо, — Локи потрепал его по голове и налил воды из графина. 

***

_1993 год_

— Нет, это не школа, а бойня, — Локи недовольно осматривал Гарри. — Второй год ты там учишься, и второй год возвращаешься избитый. Как это называется в Мидгарде? Ринг? Да, точно. Как будто с ринга. 

— Но сестра моего друга оказалась в беде. 

— В какой же беде может оказаться маленькая девочка в огромном замке, полном — если верить твоим словам — взрослых и опытных волшебников? 

— Волдеморт. 

— Опять это имя. Мне начинает надоедать. 

— Он управлял Джинни с помощью дневника! 

Что ж, этот хотя бы учится на своих ошибках. Всего-то за год сообразил, что не обязательно вселяться в чужое тело, чтобы им управлять. 

— Она выпустила чудовище, которое должно было убить магглорожденных волшебников. 

— Это ведь было что-то ужасное? Огненный монстр размером с гору? Или хотя бы огромный волк, убитый и воскрешенный?

— Нет, василиск. 

Тьфу ты. Не стоило представлять Рагнарёк масштабов одного замка. И разочаровался, и аппетит испортил. 

— Это огромная змея, которая способна убивать одним взглядом. Очень повезло, что в этот раз никто не умер. 

— В этот раз? То есть, это не первый эпизод, когда по школе, полной детей, ползает огромная змея и мечет смертоносные взгляды направо и налево? 

— Я же об этом и рассказываю! — Гарри, казалось, слегка обиделся. — Волдеморт тоже когда-то учился в нашей школе, и тогда он выпустил василиска. Погибла одна девочка. Его воспоминания о том, что надо делать, чтобы открыть Тайную комнату, были в дневнике, и Джинни его прочитала. Дневник завладел ею и заставил снова пробудить Ужас Слизерина. 

— Ужас Слизерина, — фыркнул Локи. — Не слишком ли пафосно для змеи? 

— Она огромная! И убивает взглядом. 

— Я тоже могу превращаться в змею. Было раз, может, два. Взглядом, конечно, не убью, но для этого асгардские кузнецы создают прекрасные ножи. Ты говоришь, в этот раз жертв не было? 

— Да. Если не смотреть прямым взглядом, то не умрешь, только окаменеешь. Всем жертвам просто повезло, они видели лишь отраженный взгляд. 

— Говорю же, крайне ненадежный метод. С ножами такой оплошности не бывает. 

— Эй! Двое пострадавших — мои друзья!

— Ты хочешь сказать, одна твоя подруга пыталась убить других твоих друзей? — Локи потер руки. 

«Забавно, забавно. Эти мидгардские волшебники начинают мне нравиться».

Вслух он этого, конечно же, не сказал. 

— Еще одна такая новость, и больше ты туда не поедешь. 

— Ты говоришь совсем как дядя Вернон! 

— Он не хотел отпускать тебя из-за того, что ненавидит волшебство. Я же переживаю за то, чтобы ты вообще выжил в этой своей школе. 

— Выживу, — буркнул Гарри и шмыгнул носом. 

Локи налил чашку воды и протянул Гарри. 

— Кстати, о твоей школе, — он примирительно улыбнулся. — Тебя ведь не наказали за то, что ты колдовал здесь? 

— Нет, — Гарри все еще дулся. 

— Тогда показывай свою магию. 

Он словно этого и ждал. С готовностью выхватил палочку, заставил стул проскакать галопом по гостиной. 

— Растешь, — Локи надеялся, что его голос звучит достаточно удовлетворенным. 

— Ай, все равно самого интересного я не смогу показать. Гермиона такое зелье сварила! Оборотное! Мы в него добавили волосы других мальчишек и превратились в них. Правда, всего на час. А Гермиона вообще перепутала и добавила кошачью шерсть в свой стакан. Мадам Помфри ее еле вылечила. 

— И долго вы это зелье варили?

— Месяц. 

— Месяц, — повторил Локи. — Ради одного часа. И то с волосами. И в животное не превратиться. Дрянное зелье, не вари его больше. 

— И горькое до ужаса, — Гарри согласно кивнул. 

***

_1994 год_

— Ты представляешь, мой крестный вернулся! Сириус Блэк! Он был в Азкабане все это время. Это такая тюрьма для волшебников.

Локи поморщился. Тюрьмы он не любил. Ни маггловские, если уж выражаться на языке Гарри, ни асгардские. Как устроены волшебные узнавать не хотелось. Да еще и Блэк… Вот уж точно, Рагнарёк локального масштаба. С Блэком Локи столкнулся только однажды, и именно в тот вечер все началось. Какая Хэла его дернула внушить Блэку и Поттеру идею напиться чуть ли не до сияющих пегасов, чтобы потом принять облик Джеймса и соблазнить Лили? Но с тем Блэком, которого Локи видел на той попойке, столкнуться не хотелось бы. 

— А у Гермионы был Маховик времени, с которым она могла перемещаться во времени. Представляешь, она умудрялась быть на двух, а то и на трех уроках одновременно.

Локи оживился. 

— А как он выглядел, этот Маховик? Как большой глаз? Там был камень?

— Нет. Он похож на небольшие песочные часы. Там не камни, а песок. 

Локи нахмурился.

— И со Стрэнджем она не в родстве? Хотя, наверное, для Стрэнджа еще рановато. Забудь. 

— Я не знаю. Она из маггловской семьи. 

— Да он тоже вроде человек. Пока что. Ладно, неважно. 

Локи опять запутался во времени и, кажется, сболтнул лишнего. Хотя если ему не изменяла память, Гарри не должен был иметь никакого отношения к Стрэнджу, так что случайно услышанная фамилия не должна была никому навредить. 

А может и жаль. Насолить Тору и его новым друзьям сквозь время было бы весело. 

— Так что Блэк, его оправдали?

— Нет, он сбежал. Он приглашал меня в гости, но я подумал, будет намного лучше, если он придет к нам? 

Локи закашлялся. 

— Ты ведь это не серьезно?

— Серьезно. Он завтра приедет. 

Локи опустился на край дивана и обхватил голову руками.

— Нет-нет-нет, что ты творишь, Один сохрани. Кстати об Одине, теперь-то я его понимаю, — простонал он. — Ладно, Блэк так Блэк. Один Рагнарёк я уже пережил. 

— Ты о чем? 

— Давай кое-что проясним. Сириус дружил с твоим… С мужем Лили. 

— С папой. 

— Да, с твоим папой, — Локи даже радовался тому, что Гарри в упор не желает его признавать. — Значит, я тебе кем прихожусь? 

— Ты говорил, что папой. 

— Да в том-то и дело, что Сириусу этого лучше не знать. Иначе ты во второй раз рискуешь лишиться отца. 

— Мы будем врать Сириусу? Он мой крестный, это неправильно. 

Локи скрипнул зубами. 

— Я буду врать Сириусу, а ты постараешься не мешать мне в этом деле. Если боишься, что не справишься, превращу тебя в напольную вазу. Поверь, на это я способен. Или в пони. Будешь жевать травку на заднем дворе и заливисто ржать. 

— Но я Сириуса не на ужин пригласил, а пожить. Не могу же я все лето щипать травку и весело ржать. 

Локи рассмеялся и потер руки. 

— Что ж, тогда придется молчать и кивать, когда я буду говорить, что прихожусь твоей матушке двоюродным братом. Я жил в Америке, решил перебраться в Британию, приехал к Петунье и не вынес того, как ее муж с тобой обращается. 

— А на самом деле? 

Локи смерил Гарри долгим взглядом. Не говорить же ему, что на самом деле привело самого бога хитрости и обмана на порог совершенно заурядного дома на Тисовой улице. И уж точно не время было заводить разговор о том, зачем Локи ввязался в интригу с его матерью. 

— И на самом деле я тоже не смог вынести того, как они с тобой обращались. 

— Хорошо. Ты, получается, мой двоюродный дядя. 

— Да. Двоюродный дядя Локи. 

Похоже, локального Рагнарёка можно было и избежать. Хотя дурные предчувствия Локи все же терзали. 

***

— Повторим еще раз. Я твой…

— Двоюродный дядюшка из Америки. 

— Забрал тебя…

— Потому что дядя и тетя плохо со мной обращались. 

— Славно. 

Раздалась трель дверного звонка, и Гарри побежал открывать. 

— Сириус! Ты приехал! 

— Да. Решил посмотреть на этого твоего Локи, который колдует без палочки и превращается в лошадь. 

— А я наконец-то вижу легендарного Сириуса Блэка, — Локи вышел из гостиной с самой радушной улыбкой, на которую только был способен. — Кузина Лили столько о тебе рассказывала. Вы с Джеймсом были такими хорошими друзьями! Как мне жаль, что я не успел узнать его лучше. Я не верил, что такого замечательного человека, как ты, можно даже заподозрить в убийстве. 

Сириус смерил Локи недоверчивым взглядом. 

— А вы, американцы, все такие болтливые? Шучу. Найдется выпить? Я, конечно, прихватил пару бутылок огневиски, но, может, у тебя какой-то особый вкус. 

Локи покачал головой. Кажется, теперь попойка стала неизбежной. Даже неотвратимой. 

— Я еще, кстати, не самый болтливый американец. Был у меня один друг, Паркер. Вот уж кто болтал без умолку. 

Врать так врать. И Паркер друг, и Халк, и Стивен — оба. Все друзья. Таким дружелюбным, как в этой лжи, Локи никогда не был. Даже в любой другой лжи. 

— Да ладно, не обижайся. Гарри рассказывал, ты хорошо к нему относишься. Слушаешь рассказы об учебе, радуешься школьным успехам, колдовали тут вдвоем. Теперь ясно, как магглорожденная Лили оказалась волшебницей. Была, была все-таки волшебная кровь в их семье. 

Гарри все это время молчал. 

— Да что мы в дверях стоим? Идем в гостиную, посмотрим, что ты привез. 

Роль гостеприимного хозяина Локи играл убедительно, но не был до конца уверен, что у него получится пережить алкогольные посиделки с Блэком. 

***

Утро началось с сильных толчков в бок.

— Локи, вставай, просыпайся! Нам еще вещи собирать! 

Он с трудом открыл глаза и посмотрел на стоящего у кровати Гарри. 

— Ты что, забыл? 

— Я ничего не забыл. 

Подняться на ноги оказалось не так-то просто. Даже божественная сущность с трудом справлялась с этим таинственным огневиски, который пили волшебники. А Сириусу-то наверняка все нипочем. 

— Я ничего не забыл. Я просто хочу чуть больше конкретики. О чем именно я не забыл? 

— Завтра на рассвете я еду с Уизли на Чемпионат мира по квиддичу. Ты сам меня вчера отпустил. Вы с Сириусом решили, что он доставит меня к Рону сегодня вечером. 

— Мы с Сириусом решили, да, — Локи кивнул. На самом деле, это звучало как начало плохой шутки. — Значит, мы будем собирать вещи. Да. Собирайся. Я сварю кофе. Себе. Тебе сделаю какао. Сириус еще спит?

— Нет, уже час как проснулся. Пьет чай на кухне, ждет, пока ты проснешься. 

Он вздохнул и побрел туда. 

— А, Локи! Доброе утро! Ну ты и показал вчера! Высший класс. Да так вообще никто не умеет! Ни Дамблдор, ни Волдеморт, никто! Это вас в Америке такому учат? Слушай, а нельзя ли устроить Гарри туда на годик-другой? Вернется великим чародеем, никакой Волдеморт не будет страшен! 

И этот человек вчера говорил о разговорчивых американцах? Впрочем, из его болтовни Локи успел уловить кое-что важное: как бы сильно они вчера ни напились, ему удалось сохранить в тайне Асгард и всё, что с ним связано.

— Или, может, пусть твой брат им займется, — продолжал Сириус. — Вогнать Волдеморта в землю по пояс одним ударом тоже неплохо. 

Ладно, не всё. 

— Слушай, Сириус, — Локи отпил кофе из чашки и вздохнул. — Если ты собираешься тут поселиться, мы больше так много пить не будем. 

— Да не собираюсь я тут селиться. Побуду еще пару дней и наведаюсь домой. До меня долетали слухи, что матушка изволила помереть, так что я стал полноправным хозяином родового гнезда. 

— Гарри, — Локи повернулся к мальчишке. — Ты хочешь побыть у Уизли до конца каникул? Я думаю, мне тоже стоит наведаться домой. У меня сложные отношения с отцом и братом, но матушка всегда была добра ко мне. Я соскучился по ней. 

— Конечно, езжай! — Гарри закивал. — Рон будет счастлив, что мы проведем вместе остаток лета. 

Локи удовлетворенно кивнул и вернулся к своему кофе. Здесь все равно было совершенно нечем заняться, а там можно было хотя бы пакость кому-то устроить. 

***

_1996 год_

— Почему тебя так долго не было?! 

Локи сложился пополам от неожиданного удара в живот. 

— Ты с ума сошел? 

— Два года прошло! Волдеморт вернулся! Дамблдор меня игнорировал, школу изводила Министерская сотрудница, меня мучали кошмары, а ты пропал! Лучше бы тебя никогда не было! Лучше бы ты никогда не приезжал! 

Локи перехватил руку, занесенную для второго удара. 

— Лучше бы ты умер вместо Сириуса! 

Гарри отдернул руку, уселся на стул и опустил голову. 

— Мы сражались в Министерстве. Меня обманом выманили туда, но Сириус и остальные… Они пришли на помощь. Все дрались. А потом была Арка, и Сириус… 

Гарри выдохнул и поднял голову. Заплаканные глаза, опухшее лицо все в ссадинах. Будь Локи хорошим отцом, он бы еще после первого года забрал его из этой школы, где все плевать хотели на безопасность детей. Недаром же Сириус намекал — да что там, прямым текстом говорил! — о существовании других волшебных школ. 

Но Локи был собой. Плохим братом, сыном, другом, отцом... Приемышем из Йотунхейма. Богом обмана. Самым коварным созданием во всех Девяти мирах. А еще он прекрасно знал людей, разбирался в их чувствах, страхах, боли. И сейчас Гарри пытался переложить ответственность за свою ошибку на кого угодно: Дамблдора, тетку из Министерства, на Локи — только не на того, кто ошибся, и не на самого обманщика. 

— Кто обманул тебя? 

— Волдеморт, — проворчал Гарри. — Но ты ведь бог обмана. Если бы ты был здесь, ничего бы этого не произошло. 

— Ты совершенно не слушаешь, что тебе говорят, — Локи усмехнулся. — Я твой настоящий отец. Что это, по-твоему, значит?

— Что ты обманул мою маму, выдал себя за Джеймса Поттера. Только это и имеет значение. Это из-за тебя обман следует за мной по пятам! 

— В тебе моя кровь! 

Локи схватил его за плечи, собирался уже как следует встряхнуть, но заглянул в глаза. 

Это была ошибка. Лучший обман за всю долгую жизнь Локи Одинсона. 

Он не выдержал и расхохотался. 

— Над чем ты смеешься? Сириус погиб! Волдеморт вернулся! 

В глазах Гарри Поттера горел огонь праведного гнева. Это совсем не было похоже на печать Йотунхейма. Локи чувствовал тепло человеческого тела, хотя кожа должна была быть ледяной. Сердце мальчика явно не было каменным, иначе он бы не переживал за друзей, не впадал бы в отчаяние из-за смерти Блэка — вообще не стал бы заводить друзей. Гарри Поттер никак не мог быть ребенком, что обещан. Точнее, если верить старому пройдохе-директору этой странной школы, Гарри как раз был обещан, жаль только, что не Локи, а чертовому Волдеморту! Магический мир Поттер спасти способен, а вот воссоздать Асгард, где Локи займет трон, пока Тор слоняется в космосе, у него не выйдет. 

«Сам себя переиграл, — с некоторой гордостью подумал Локи. — А Гарри… Да, мальчик хорош, но чего стоят проблемы мидгардцев, когда на кону восстановление целого мира?» 

— Я никого не обманывал, — произнес Локи, глядя на Гарри. — Твоя мать не понесла от меня. Ты справедливо считал Джеймса Поттера своим отцом. А вот я, кажется, упустил нужного мне мальчика. Что ж, никогда не поздно начать сначала. 

— Ты о чем? 

— Извинился бы, да трон ждет, — Локи коварно улыбнулся и выудил из кармана камень времени, совершенно беззастенчиво спертый у Стрэнджа. — Обещанный мальчик даже не зачат. Мне надо вернуться в семьдесят девятый. Удачи с Волдемортом. 

Он открыл Глаз Агамотто, и над правой ладонью возник светящийся зеленый круг. Локи плутовато подмигнул Гарри и повернул круг против часовой стрелки. 

— Опять начинать все сначала, — он притворно вздохнул и вышел из дома, громко хлопнув дверью. Ветерок из приоткрытого окна трепал листы газеты, датированной сентябрем семьдесят девятого. 


End file.
